Little plaid skirt
by krmluv28
Summary: Mikan is challenged. Natsume wins but at what cost? MIkanXNatsume
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic Guys! Please be nice and don't get all….Rawr…ne? **

**Mikan- Yeah be nice to our favorite writer!**

**krmluv28- Oh flattery will get you no were!**

**Natsume- why am I surrounded by idiots?**

**krmluv28- Oh shut it Natsume you know you love it. *Glomps***

**Mikan- uh…while shes doing that…I will do the honors! krmluv28 DOES NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Normal POV**

Curled up in a nook of her favorite Sakura Tree Mikan enjoyed the amazing spring breeze. Blowing her hair in all directions she was glad it was up in pigtails. The smell of sakura was incredibley strong up here and she was gradually dozing off. Deciding it was dangerous to stay up here any longer she peeked down from her high perch. She hadn't ever been up this high before and looking down it seemed really scary. Mentally sweat dropping she let out a huge shriek, and clung on he tree for dear life.

**Mikan's POV**

WHY DID I CLIMB UP SO HIGH! Oh I know why! Natume said I couldn't do it….but WHY! I would be a pancake If I fell from this high up. I should've taken Hotaru's advice and went to the library instead! Maybe then I wouldn't be screaming for help. Clenching my eyes shut I hugged closer to the soft trunk, and heard a voice.

"What are you doing up there polka?"

He isn't here, please tell me its not him. Please! I wanted Narumi sensei or Tsubasa-kun!

"Are you gonna answer me stupid?"

Daring to look down I saw his raven hair was more mussed than usual, and he was breathing harder than usual. "Im not even wearing polka-dots today so there!" sticking out my tounge I almost fell when he squinted upward.

"Strawberries."

Scrambling to cover myself I almost died again. "You pervert! What were you even doing? Getting attacked by crowds of fangirls?"

"Hmph." He was walking away the jerk! Get back here Natsume!

"Get back here you stupid head! I beat you now pay up! I want two whole boxes of Holowan!

"No you didn't."

"Didn't what loser?" Giving him a large smile I imagined two WHOLE BOXES OF Holowan!  
Pointing at a branch above me his poisonous smirk bleed into my veins, making me shudder.

Staring blankly at the branch I fell into a fit of tears. Shifting my weight I fell. Down and down and down until I smashed head first into the ground. Feeling something rip from two separate hemispheres I clenched up in embarrassment. Curling up in a ball I dared to look up at a shocked Natsume who had actually run over to help me?

**Natsume's POV**

**Crap.** Were screwed. I dropped my manga in shock and sure enough Curled up in a ball was the strawberry wearing girl, And now I had a better view than before. One of her pigtails was down too….(I kinda like it) Looking away I dared to peek up at the tree. Yup its up there. Her little plaid skirt.

END Of chapter 1

**krmluv28- hope u liked it! I sure did have some writers block while writing this...hehe**

**Natsume- I can tell.**

**Mikan-*slaps Natsume* Thats not nice you perv!**

**Natsume- *Gives me im gonna cut u up and burn your pieces of flesh look***

**krmluv28-COME AT ME BRAH!**

**Natsume-...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I know i posted a chapter this soon...hehe..no life. Anyway lets et on with the story before i bore you to death.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000030000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

**Natsume's pov**

****"So i was right, they are strawberries." purple ones.

"Stop staring like some pervert and help me!" Feeling the blush creep to my cheeks i turned around and tryed walking away. This was Mikan she would find some way out of it.

"FINE! I guess i'll have to find Tsubasa then." no. That guy wont touch her especially not like this. All the sudden the bells resonated from the towers. Apparently we would be late for class. Ive got no choice i guess.

"What are you doing? Natsume!"

"Relax little girl." pulling my vest over my head i tossed it to the side and unbuttoned my undershirt. Dropping it over her head it almost completely covered her tiny body. Cute but not that i would ever admit that.

"What am i suppost to do with this anyway!"

**Mikan's pov**

He took his shirt off...someone save me. But what i wonder is why my heart was beating so fast. DOKI DOKI DOKI over and over again.

When i felt the soft cotton fall over my head i was instantly hit with an overpowering smell...of him. It was so familiar even more than the sakura blossoms, which were in full blossom. I still dont see how this is suppost to help anyway.

"Wrap it around your waist, like a jacket. what else, idiot." How would that help?

"Okay but can you turn around for a second?"

Giving me that annoying smirk i felt the uncontrolable urge to scratch his face off. Finally turning around i found that his shirt did cover me okay. A little higher than mid thigh, but the problem? You could see my strawberries through the thin white fabric. Desperatly pulling at my camisole i usually kept under my uniform it just wouldn't stretch any farther.

"Uh Natsume?"

"Are you done yet strawberries?" he was turning around when i spun a full circle out of his sight.

"Would it be possible to get my skirt back, and maybe my ribbon?"

whipping his head around his crimson eyes flared before settling on my one pigtail. He crept toward me,

"Your skirt, maybe. Your ribbon, definately not." Sweeping the ribbon effortlessly out of my hair i almost didnt know what happened. Whenever i tried to get them out it felt like fighting with mister bear.

"Hey give that back!"

Waving it above my head he was enjoying my struggle in jumping for it.

"You meanie, pervert, red eyed scoundrel!"

Natsume set toward the main path, and i followed still spewing suitable nicknames.

"Is that all?"

Refusing to give in i shook my head, "I bet you kick puppies too!"

Then two middle school girls walked past us and i had no doubt what fruit they had just seen. Forgetting the poor puppies i lept behind Natsume and clung to his back.(luckily he put back on his vest or this would have been 100 times more awkward..)

"What are you doing, ugly girl?

Snapping at his comment i slapped him over the head and responded, " Im not ugly, and i dont feel like flashing everyone on the way to my room."

"Wouldnt be the first time." I felt a vien pop in my head what did he say!

"Anyway that wont even work, come over here."

Before having a chance to react he swung me into his chest and had me squeezed pretty tight.

"Cant have Ruka worrying can we?"

"Cant have me worrying about what?" came a choked, embarrassed voice.

Speak of the devil...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooololzoooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well that was...Interesting.**

**Mikan- I think it was totally embarrassing! Like that would happen. *Blushies***

**krmluv28- OHHHHH Mikan chan...*calls hotaru***

**Hotaru- *click click click***

**Mikan- HOTARUUUUUUU!*Dramatic slowmotion***

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Back! Were already at chapter 3! its a pretty long one though... Anyway! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ( im just a fangirl)**

"Oi Ruka" Holding me close he gave him a sort of come hither gesture.

"Natsume! Dont get Ruka-pyon involved!" I whined, "this isnt something for the warmblooded!"

As i clung to his vest Ruka kept coming forward and Natsume muttered, "So im not human anymore?"

"i doubt you ever were." In fact he was an evil, Narcissistic, overconfident pervert! But the question is, why an i so nervous? It felt like the

closer i got to him the faster my heart beat. It must be my pervert radar. putting an absolute death grip on his vest, I watched rivets form in

the soft fabric. Prying me of him I didnt think it would be that easy for him. Shoving me away he took off, at his usual leisurly pace. "Ruka, watch her."

Hiding a blazing blush under his bangs he was practically strangling his poor bunny!

"Hey, Natsume! Stop being an idiot!" I yelled at his retreating back. "Get back here!"

I thought about chasing after him but then i remembered something. This shirt barely covered my front, definatly not my backside.

Squeaking in fright i launched myself near Ruka, and held the shirt down. I was still yelling at him but he completely ignored me and

continued going toward the Sakura tree. Sticking my tounge out in his direction i quickly turned and faced Ruka. Feeling suddenly

embarrassed, i asked, "Um..Ruka." Jumping at the sound of my voice i wondered what was wrong? "Can we go back to my room?"

Turning to walk away I felt one of his hands pull down the back of my new shirt.

"So thats why Natsume was-"

Cutting him off I swept his hand away and sunk to the ground, which did cover me well. Inching forward i bet i looked like a tiny crab.

Not bothering to hold in a laugh he put down his bunny beside him. Quirking its head to the side it watched as Ruka lifted me off the

ground and took the position were Natsume once was.

"Ruka you dont have to." Shaking his head he started moving. Trying to move in unison was troubling work, unlike with Natsume. He had

a way to drag me anywere in any situation.

But unlike Natsume i could only admire Ruka for being so kind. OH and his cute bunny hopping along side us.

**NATSUME POV**

Where was it? I could have sworn it was up here. Why else would i have bothered to climb all the way up here? Certainly not for Polka

Dots...or strawberries. In retrospect i should have grabbed it first hand, having to leave her alone with Ruka gave me chills for some reason.

"Tch. the class will be ending soon." I muttered to no one. Hopping down from the high branch i felt it before i saw it. Slipping my feet from

under me was nothing other than a small plaid skirt, or what was left of it. Hitting the ground for the first time in awile i rubbed my sore back.

Staring at the fabric i wove it through my fingers untill something caught. Pulling away the swatch and burning it away i saw a small black

ribbon was strung in between

my fingers. The same ribbon mikan had lost earlier. Now i had the complete set and there was nothing she could do about it. Smiling to myself i

hadnt noticed i was smelling them. Why? They did smell good... Shaking myself awake i shoved one in my back pocket and kept this one in my

hand.

**MIKAN'S POV**

****"Could we speed up? Ruka?" He was laying his head in my hair, and it was slowing us down. I dont blame him though it was probably my fault

too. Ruka was soo close though and it was uncomfortable. I would have gotton farther on my own, probably. Then it hit me! "Ruka-pyon?

Could i borrow your shorts?" I dont know why i hadnt thought of this sooner! Blushing even more he shook his head yes but hesitated. OF

course he would do it! He is soooo nice! Unlike that pervert natsume.

"Hey! Ugly girl. Stop making my friends strip."

spinning around i was about to stick my tounge in his direction when i saw what was dangling in his left hand.

'You found my ribbon!" Tearing away from Ruka i was about to jump for it when i realized i had just flashed Ruka and his rabbit.

Frozen with embarrassment i didn't dare ask about the skirt.

"come on." yanking my wrist he pushed me down the path and took out in a full run, still somehow keeping me covered. I wonder if we'll make

it in time? Why this pervert is practically holding my hand and most of all-_**DING..DONG...DING...DONG**_when the bell would ring...

to be continued...

!

**krmluv- AWWW MIKAN ur so cuteeeee!. Oh and Ruka too.**

**Ruka- Why did you have to bring me into this?**

**krmluv28- Ruka-Pyon! *chases in circles***

**Mikan- Let me do it too! *joins me in the choas***

**Natsume- I really am surrounded by idiots...**

**Mikan- ARE NOT!**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

***all stare at mikan's twitching body***


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! This is the last chapter of "little plaid skirt" so ill try to make it extra good k? Some people have been giving me some "Constructive critism" or complete bashing...thanks for that though! I wouldn't be able to write better without you! Just review below and give me some ideas for **

**some more fanfics! Dont have 2 be this anime either! I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**###########################################################################################**

**MIKAN POV  
**

Aggitated by the sound of the bells Natsume picked up speed. Awkwardly running behind me, he was practically carrying me around. The problem was, it

wasnt uncomfortable. I was actually enjoying it, but i was stumbling alot. Blowing out a puff of air, Natsume rolled his eyes, tightened his grip and tossed me up

in the air. He is certainly being more dramatic than he needed to be. Was it really that big of a deal if people saw me? Absolutely mortified i crushed my eyelids

together. I was almost sure he wouldnt catch me untill i felt strong arms support the back of my knees. His hand was also dangerously close to my lower back.

Taking off again, we just barely avoided an outpouring of middle school students.

"Natsume! let me down!"

Ignoring me completely he turned a corner barely missing koko and inchou. We were a straight shot to the girls dorms, but i screamed for their help anyway.

INCHOU! KOKO HELP ME!"

**Random) KOKO POV**

_Natsume you pervert..._

"Did you hear something?"

"Nothing inchou, nothing at all."

**MIKAN POV CON.**

Slumping down in defeat i peered at Natsume's worried face. A few months ao he wouldn't have given me the time of day. What was different? I already know

he's super possesive, but only of things that were his. **Doki Doki Doki** was that my heart? Clutching my hand to my chest i felt a firm pulse that got stronger

the more i looked at his face. Kinda like i feel with grandpa..comforted? no that wasnt the word, more like exited? Snuggling up closer to Natsume i shot up in

surprise. **DOKI DOKI DOKI! **

"Natsume please! let me down. I dont need help anymore! I know i was stupid about this! There isnt need to prove a point anymore!"**  
**

Giving me a smirk he blankly stated, "Im not trying to prove a point." he said, "Your mine polka, i cant anyone else take you away."

what? "What?"

**NATSUME POV  
**  
Slowing down to a jog,I cant believe i just said that. Just how sappy am I? More importantly, how dense can this girl be!

"Can you believe Narumi-sensei actually said that!" Oh no...i know those voices. Two crazed fangirls of mine, and if they saw mikan im not sure

if she would survive.

Pulling her off the path i lead her behind an outrageously large bush. The voices were already headed in another direction of this small stone intersection.

"Whats wrong? Are people actually coming back to the dorms? they aren't allowed to do that."

"Hmph"

Pouting with those cute lips of hers she mumbled, "Dont hmph me"

"lets go." slipping my hand into hers i prayed she wouldn't pull away as i lead her back onto the path.

**MIKAN POV**

Apparently my hair was covered with a whole forest full of twigs. I got the idea when Natsume started picking them out of my hair. Luckily we were sooo close

to the dorms! I might even make it on time for the next class!

"Hey strawberries..."

"Mikan!"

"Mikan." **DOKI DOKI**

Did he just say my name? I have to be dreaming.

"I kinda don't know where your room is..." Moment destroyed.

Letting out a choking sound i hit him over the head, "You didn't know this whole time!"

I smirked and relished this one moment i actually knew something the great Natsume Hyuuga didnt.

"If you must know its on the top floor, the little room in the attic." pointing up to the roof my finger started to twitch once that sentence sunk into my own head.

I wasnt allowed at the dorm but, standing in the back of the girl's dorm, Natsume was in danger of being killed by the dorm supervisor.

"Maybe we could climb up the white fencing on the side of the building?"

"Knock yourself out, ugly i bet you wont even make it half way.

"sure i can! Im really strong!" Hopping down from his arms i only ate my words when my legs wouldn't support me. Catching me before i fell he gave me a

venomous smirk and helped me up to the window of my little room.

**Narration POV**

After Mikan had showered and rested a bit she felt much better, but something was still bothering her. She felt his arms beneath her knees,

and his hands on her back, and no matter how much she showered his scent wouldn't go away! tugging her hair in pigtails she noticed

something. One of her ribbons was missing. Her favorite ribbon, the black one Natsume had clearly given her before he left. Or so she thought.

At this same time Natsume couldn't get her scent off him, and a black ribbon was strewn across his bed spread along with a single

shred of plaid fabric, the one, he had tucked in his pocket for safe keeping. part of the same skirt, that made him realize something, he loved Mikan. No matter

how much of a childish reck she happened to be.

**That's it a conclusion to my story! Its allitle corny i know. I also know i have crappy spelling and grammar. But thanks for stickin till the **

**end! Please stick around for my next Fanfic! =Luv Ya!=**


End file.
